


Вырезанные сцены. RATED E FOR EXPLICIT

by thett



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О настоящем английском завтраке.<br/>Хартвин, флафф, какая неожиданность</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вырезанные сцены. RATED E FOR EXPLICIT

Эггзи не сразу врубился, почему Гарри так упорно задвигал ему про этикет и прочую муть, но когда понял - чуть не растекся от умиления. Или от смеха. Продолбанный воспитанием старик не умел общаться по-человечески, он показывал заботу выдачей ценных указаний. Рассказывал о себе, перечисляя высеченные розгами на спине правила поведения. Соблазнял кружными путями, бесконечными и запутанными как дорога домой пятничным вечером. Если бы Эггзи не настроился слышать каждое его слово, расчленять интонации на десятки подтекстов, переводить с мудаческого на английский, то пропустил бы очередное приглашение мимо ушей.  
А ведь все было яснее ясного: розы красные, фиалки фиолетовые, Гарри, хочешь чашечку чая? Гарри хотел, но не чай, а мартини, и месяцами позже, когда Эггзи успел себе все руки сдрочить. Гарри даже не пригубил от поданной коктейльной рюмки, но на что у Эггзи не было времени той ночью, так это на сожаления. Розы красные, оксфорды, но не броги, Гарри Харт король ебли и вселенной, и слава всем святым, если Эггзи не сказал это вслух.  
Почему-то ему казалось, что утром все станет иначе, неуловимо теплее, с оттенком "я знаю, что ты боишься щекотки под левой коленкой" и прочих глупостей. Зря казалось. Гарри, конечно, боялся щекотки, но это никак не влияло на его ауру Я-мистер-совершенство. Он сидел напротив Эггзи за бесконечно длинным столом, заставленным бесконечным количеством емкостей, что было на целый гребаный стол больше того, что Эггзи хотел видеть между Гарри и собой. Застегнутый на все пуговицы льняной рубашки (первосортный вкус в выборе тканей: Эггзи даже не стер колени об его простыни, хотя был к этому готов), он ни черточкой не выдавал своих чувств. Преувеличенно незаинтересованный благопристойный лорд за завтраком с семьей, даже фартук выглажен без единой складки. Делая бутерброд, Эггзи думал о том, как здорово было бы уложить благопристойного лорда на стол, облить сливками и вылизывать его грудь. Эггзи не был джентльменом и не собирался им становиться - окей, он мог играть в эти игры, но отказываться от своих желаний для него слишком. Он мог вести себя в соответствии с требованиями, чтобы говорить с Гарри на одном языке, но ложка в заднице сильно помешала бы при ходьбе.  
\- Джентльмен держит вилку в левой руке, нож в правой, и не откладывает прибор, пока не закончит трапезу. Удивительно, что тебя приходится этому учить, - бубнил Гарри, а у Эггзи перед глазами все маячили те чертовы шрамы на спине, - не намазывай хлеб целиком. Отломи небольшой кусочек, на один укус, положи на него масло и ешь.  
Гарри замкнулся в своем стерильном мире законов и правил. Эггзи находится по другую сторону, там, где утром перед тобой грохают тарелку с мраморным беконом и жирной сосиской, бобами из жестяной банки, лопающимся от сока помидором. Эггзи происходит из рабочего класса, он привык к насыщенному завтраку и насыщенной жизни - и, кажется, именно это Гарри в нем нашел?  
Эггзи тянет на себя скатерть, увозя прочь от Гарри тарелку с его ненаглядной овсянкой, стакан с соком и бокал чистой воды. Стол длинный, места хватает для всей ненужной посуды. Освободив дальнюю половину, Эггзи поднимается. Руки не дрожат, но стул все равно опрокидывается. Гарри провожает его сожалеющим взглядом, сам садится на край стола, развязывает тесемки фартука и расстегивает рубашку.  
\- Терпению тебя тоже не учили?  
\- Некому было, - шепотом, вплотную к розовеющему уху, - но ты можешь попробовать. Продолжай.  
Он хочет слышать. Эггзи - эксперт по переводу, он распознает и запомнит мельчайшие оттенки, изменение тембра в момент оргазма. Голос Гарри бьет по сознанию хуже самого крепкого косяка. Эггзи думал, что жизнь полна приключений, перестрелок, опасных связей; все вышло именно так. Он сжимает в пальцах нож с ломтиком масла, и это тот кусок, который он сможет проглотить. Эггзи скользит ножом по груди, Гарри ежится (совсем незаметно), прикрывает веки, медленно опускается на полированную столешницу. Он не прекращает говорить.  
Брюки уже на полу. Масляная дорожка огибает живот, Эггзи проводит ножом вдоль члена, чередуя холод серебра с теплом своих рук. Нож - тупой, чувства обострены, Гарри продолжает читать лекцию по этикету задыхающимся речитативом.  
\- Всегда клади на колени салфетку. Под ней можно спрятать четыре ножа или два пистолета, а еще...  
Еще - стояк, которому позавидовал бы сам Нечистый.  
\- Если стол сервирован салфетками в кольцах, то после того, как ты извлечешь салфетку из кольца, положи его в верхнем левом углу от приборов.  
Эггзи испытывает смутное сожаление о том, что поблизости нет колец, - он нашел бы им гораздо более интересное применение, - очерчивает его член, небрежно двигая кистью. Вверх, вниз, большим пальцем по нежной коже. Гарри водит головой в опасной близости от вазы со свежими цветами, уложенная прическа растрепалась. Эггзи зачерпывает масло прямо с тарелки - возмутительное нарушение - и втирает между ягодиц.  
\- Еду передают слева направо, при этом блюдо должно двигаться только в одном направлении.  
Эггзи безо всяких сомнений движется вниз и слушает: каждое слово Гарри произносит с ощутимым удовольствием. Мурашки прокатываются по позвоночнику, Эггзи стягивает брюки его, Гарри, пижамы, и Гарри следит за ним из-под полуприкрытых век. Эггзи в его доме, в его одежде; Эггзи готов поспорить, что чертова извращенца это заводит.  
\- Конечно, Гарри. Ты не будешь возражать, если я тебя трахну?  
\- По мне похоже, - отсвет осознания в глазах с трудом можно заметить, - что я буду против?  
Так что Эггзи не сдерживается. Его болезненно клонит вниз: прижаться к узорно блестящей груди, прикоснуться к губам, которые Гарри слишком часто облизывает. Обнимая его щиколотки, Эггзи толкается вперед, но Гарри не теряет нить рассуждения, что на самом деле странно. И возбуждающе.  
\- Тяжелые либо неудобные для удерживания на весу блюда принято ставить на стол при каждой передаче соседу.  
Держать его на руках не тяжело, и это блюдо Эггзи точно никому не собирается передавать. Гарри смотрит наверх, прямо на Эггзи, бесстыже, открыто. В этом взгляде - вся его правда, гораздо больше, чем в вымученной нотации, в правилах этикета, в любых правилах. Белеют стиснутые на кромке стола костяшки, скользят по плечам Эггзи его ноги. Гарри знает, чего хочет. Эггзи знает: то, чего хочет Гарри - это он, и немного игры в хорошо-плохо. Гарри охуенно неправильный (парой дней позже Эггзи в этом убедится), но от того только лучше.  
\- Лезвие разделочного ножа принято направлять внутрь блюда, чтобы избежать порезов.  
Эггзи - острие лезвия, летящая пуля со смещенным центром тяжести. Все, о чем он думает, чем дышит - напротив него, изгибается навстречу кривой Безье. Да, Эггзи знает даже о них. Сейчас Эггзи ничего не знает. Он поглощен всесильным ритмом, потом и кровью, пальцы скользят по коже.  
\- Передавай и соль, и перец вместе, даже если тебя попросили... о чем-то одном.  
Во рту солено и сухо. Эггзи шумно втягивает воздух, закусывает губу: все слишком насыщенно, и неправильно, и восхитительно. Гарри теряет слова, проваливается в полынью, следом по его телу с опозданием проходит дрожь. С оттяжкой, замедленно Эггзи понимает: да, оно. Гарри мучительно хмурит брови, распахивает глаза. В них нечитаемое выражение - и Эггзи хреновый переводчик. На губах застывают несказанные фразы, Эггзи выпытает их после. Гарри ни о чем не просит, тянет плечо наверх, Эггзи - на себя. Кончает под ним, окатывая живот жаром. Его слова сейчас темнее и слаще, чем просто учебник по этикету.  
\- Никогда не закуривай между переменами блюд, - выдох и блеск ресниц, - дождись окончания обеда, и только спросив разрешения у присутствующих, и убедившись, что никто не возражает, ты можешь закурить.  
Эггзи как никогда хочется забить косяк. Передавать его от губ к губам, обмениваясь поцелуями, а затем повторить. Эггзи молчит об этом.  
\- Как скажешь, - отвечает Эггзи, и в его голосе клятва о продолжении, о будущих долгих ночах и простроченных пунктиром днях, - как скажешь, Гарри.


End file.
